


Exhaustion

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Gen, armyfic, heatstroke, overwatch Jack, sandbox, taking care of Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Working in a bomb suit in the sandbox isn’t a walk in the park.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Exhaustion

‘Mac, how are you doing, man? Talk to me.’

‘I’m a little busy, Jack.’

Jack doesn´t like the sound of Mac’s voice, it can’t be easy working in a bomb suit in this heat, but Jack insisted he wear it this time. This isn´t some small improvised IED but a real bad ass bomb. Temperatures are scorching and Mac hasn´t had any liquid for the last two hours, so Jack is worried.

‘I think I got it.’

‘Round it up Mac, so we can get back to base.’

‘Sounds like a plan.’

It still takes almost half an hour to finish defusing the damn thing. But then finally Mac gets up and Jack can see Mac wavering as he steps away from the bomb towards the Humvee. Jack quickly scans the surroundings one last time before heading to Mac.

‘Hey kid, here, let me help you get the helmet off.’

Jack strips Mac out of the suit, the kid is soaked underneath it. Now that Mac is standing next to him, he can see how pale Mac is.

‘OK kid, I want you to sit down while I get you something to eat and drink.’

‘I’m fine Jack.’

‘The hell you are. You’re shaking, I bet your blood sugar thing is too low.’

Mac looks at his hands and frowns.

‘See, sit down.’

Jack grabs a bottle out of the ice box, it is no longer cold, but still cool. Twisting the lid off, he hands Mac the bottle.

‘Now, drink it slowly, you don´t want to make yourself nauseous.’

He fishes a tube out of his TAC vest, ‘here, eat up, it will get your blood sugar back up.’

‘What, toothpaste?’

‘No, nerd, it is sweet milk.’

Mac studies the tube and can see for himself it is condensed milk. Mac opens the tube puts it in his mouth and squeezes. He has to admit, it tastes great.

Jack puts the remains of the bomb in the back of the Humvee.

‘Feeling better?’

‘Yeah, definitely, thanks.’

Jack pulls Mac upright and Mac goes and sits down in the passenger seat while Jack packs the last things into the car.

‘Ready to go?’

‘Yep.’

Jack drives back to base but within minutes he can see Mac’s head bob forward. He smiles, the kid really is exhausted. He gently pushes Mac’s head backwards until it rests against the seat and the window.

‘Sleep kid, you did good. I’m proud of you.’


End file.
